


Take your meds

by windhaven



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windhaven/pseuds/windhaven





	1. Chapter 1

This can all literally be solved in the stupidest of all possible ways.


	2. S0 please be quiet, I'm trying to sl8p here.

I'm s0rry this is 0ccupied


	3. Wake

Then realizing that you are just doing this with yourself.


	4. Failure Mode

Then failing to realize that no one actually wants someone to be stuck in a simulation.


End file.
